


Xenophobia?

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Allison couldn't help but question her family's stance...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Kudos: 17





	Xenophobia?

Allison lay on the roof-top, watching as Scott and Stiles talked to the werewolves that had intruded on Beacon Hills. To her parents, she seemed to have accepted their view on the entire supernatural situation: that werewolves didn’t belong in Beacon Hills and anything they could do to rid the town of them was worth it. But inside, she couldn’t help but question.

The way she felt about Scott – the way he felt about her – how could that be wrong? And wasn’t it simply a sign of how xenophobic the hunters were that they didn’t consider whether someone had _chosen_ to be a wolf? Or been born that way? 

Shaking her head, she watched as Scott used his disarming charm to warn the intruders off, whilst Stiles provided back-up with his customary awkwardness. Why couldn’t her parents see the good that Scott was doing working alongside Derek? Why did it have to be humans versus wolves when if they worked together, things would be so much better?

She pulled back slightly as Scott turned unerringly in her direction, holding her breath until she heard the two men leave the warehouse. Then, feeling heavy-hearted, she headed home for another lonely night.


End file.
